


jolan tru

by squilf



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Geordi and Bochra say goodbye.
Relationships: Bochra/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	jolan tru

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched this episode and, wow, these two had _chemistry_. Talk about enemies to lovers. I really love the idea of this stiff Romulan who only thinks of honour and duty getting totally blindsided by confused adoration for a sassy human.
> 
> I felt like the episode ended pretty abruptly - I was fully expecting a goodbye between them in the transporter room - but we didn’t get one, so I wrote this little missing scene. 
> 
> I’m really sad Bochra never shows up again, but hey, I’ve conveniently ignored canon all my life, I’m not about to give up now. I like to think they bump into each other again, many years later and many ranks higher.

Bochra stays close as they walk to the transporter room, his legs stiff as they regain their feeling. Geordi wants to steady him, to press a hand to his back or an arm around his waist. But Riker and Worf are flanking them. He balls his hands into fists. 

“I must apologise,” Bochra says, falteringly, “For the way I treated you before.”

Geordi shrugs.

“You thought I was your enemy. Hell, I thought the same of you. I’m glad I was wrong.”

They reach the end of the corridor, and the doors to the transporter room slide open with a pneumatic hiss. It feels too soon to be doing this, exhausted and dirty as they are. They should be having a bath, some food, some rest. Saying their goodbyes in the morning, even if that would be much harder.

“Prepare to transport our visitor back to the Romulan ship, Chief O’Brien,” Riker commands.

O’Brien nods, his hands skimming over the controls. Geordi follows Bochra to the transporter.

“You take care of yourself out there, Bochra,” he says, clapping his hand on the Romulan’s shoulder.

Bochra nods. It’s curt, but not unkind - a nod of recognition for a comrade or ally.

“Lieutenant Commander LaForge,” he says.

“Geordi,” Geordi corrects, “That’s what my friends call me.”

“Geordi,” Bochra repeats, slowly, like he's trying it out, seeing how it feels in his mouth, “A good, solid human name.”

Geordi smiles.

“Jolan tru, Geordi,” Bochra says.

“And what does that mean?”

“It's a Romulan saying. It... can mean goodbye or hello.”

“Well, maybe I’ll see you again,” Geordi says, “And it’ll mean hello next time.”

Bochra smiles, a small, shy thing.

“I hope so.”

Geordi steps back, leaving Bochra alone in the transporter.

“Jolan tru, Bochra,” he says.

He can’t help but feel like there’s more to say. But then Bochran disappears in a haze of quantum energy, eyes locked on him. Geordi hopes they’ll be able to learn the words and repeat them to one another when they meet again.


End file.
